


Planning Session

by Guardian_of_Hope



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drinking, Friendship, Gen, Leia is sneaky, Minor Angst, New Friends, There is alcohol, drunk shennanigans, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: Lando, Luke, and Leia plan Han's rescue from Jabba the Hutt... theoretically.





	Planning Session

It was probably stupid to want to celebrate, but Luke had just finished his first mission since Bespin.  It had been a simple escort run, running Mon Mothma and a few other dignitaries to some Alliance meeting, but for Luke, it was the end cap to Medical visits and PT and counseling to deal with his mechanical hand.  All he had to do was breeze through a final check up with his primary doctor, and then he was free to join Wedge and the others for a drink.

That was the plan, but then Calrissian and Chewie arrived at the door to medical, both trying not to look relieved and excited.

“Hey Chewie,” Luke said, as soon as he was dismissed.  He glanced nervously at Calrissian, “Baron Calrissian.”

“Commander Skywalker,” Calrissian said as Chewie howled what Luke thought was a greeting.  He was trying to understand Shyriiwook, but it was slow going, with some interesting mishaps along the way.

“I take it you have news,” Luke said.

“We found him,” Calrissian said.  “We told Leia yesterday.”

Luke worked on keeping his smile small, not the blinding grin he wanted to produce, “I was on my first mission off medical leave, we just got back.”

Chewie said something, and Luke frowned a little, trying to sort through the meaning.

“He asked if you were fully recovered,” Calrissian offered.

Luke smiled a little, “I’m cleared by Medical.  I’ll have to get reevaluated in a couple of months to make sure it’s setting properly, but other than that, I’m as good as it gets.”  He gestured, “Tell me about Han?”

“Fett took him straight to Jabba, as we expected,” Calrissian said as Luke lead them towards’ the tiny closet Command had decreed to be his office.  “We thought they’d go to Nal Hutta, but apparently Jabba’s welcome is about the same as it ever was.”

Luke tilted his head, “They didn’t go to Tatooine?  I’ve never heard of Jabba _leaving_ Tatooine.”

“Yes,” Calrissian said, “they went to Tatooine.  Jabba’s persona non-grata with the rest of the Hutts because of some of his… appetites.  He might run the syndicate, but he’d be risking his life to go there.”

“Oh,” Luke said, feeling way too much like the farm boy he’d once been.  He knew about Jabba, mostly from stories told by his friends in Tosche Station, but he’d never met the crime lord who was the unacknowledged ruler of Tatooine, or met any of his people.

“That place is a maze,” Calrissian continued, “there’s one primary entrance that’s easy enough to find, but all the others are well hidden.”  He glanced at Luke.

“I’m not even sure I know where the Palace is,” Luke admitted, “we were moisture farmers, the only reason we’d have anything to do with Jabba’s people would be because of the water tax, and that was paid to a droid.”

“I forget that,” Calrissian said, “you don’t act like a farmer.”

Luke smiled a little, “Han taught me a lot about fitting in.”

They reached his office and Luke opened the door.  “Surprise!”

Luke jumped back, startled, as Wes leaped through the door.  “What,” he began, then spotted a sheepish looking Wedge.  “Captain?”

“We heard you’re officially back on the roster,” Wedge said, “I thought you’d want to celebrate.”

Luke glanced from Wedge, and the exuberantly grinning Wes, to Lando and Chewie.  “Now’s not the best time,” he admitted.  “Maybe we can meet up later?  This is kind of important.”

“Of course, Commander,” Wedge said.  “You’ll let us know if the Rogues are needed?”

“Absolutely,” Luke said.  “Sorry, Lieutenant Janson.  Duty first.”

“There’s some bottles of Corellian whisky in your desk,” Wes said.

“Thank you,” Luke began.

“I didn’t put it there,” Wes said, seemingly offended, “I just found it!  It’s really good too, must have cost a fortune.”

Luke rubbed his forehead for a moment, quietly counting to ten in Mando’a.

“All right Janson,” Wedge said, “let’s go before the Commander decides you need another week of KP.”

“But I don’t have…” Wes began.

“That’s what, two weeks, Commander?”  Wedge asked.

“Three,” Luke said finally, “Two for violating my privacy and stealing my whisky, one for insubordination.  Go on, both of you.”

He watched the two of them, followed by the nearly silent Hobbie, vanish up the hallway before turning to Lando and Chewie, “Sorry about that.”

“No problem, Commander,” Calrissian said with a chuckle, “they care about you, I can tell.”

Luke turned away, entering his room and realizing, yet again, how tiny the space was.  “Let me just,” he began, opening the desk drawers.  Sure enough, there was the whiskey.  He held up two bottles, “I don’t have proper glasses, but I’m sure we could find something to use.”

“Why not come out to the Falcon,” Calrissian suggested.  “We’ve got glasses, and we’ll have some privacy.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Luke agreed.

It started out serious enough, Calrissian was telling him about Jabba’s palace and what to expect there.  Chewie was making additions, but he left after a bit to with some excuse about the _Falcon’s_ shield generator, but Luke was on his second mug of whiskey and telling Calrissian about one of the few times he’d even seen the Hutt, after winning to the semi-finals of a local sabacc tournament.

“I didn’t get past the semi-finals,” Luke admitted finally, “and Uncle Owen tanned my hide for gambling in the first place, but yeah, that’s about the closest I’ve ever been to Jabba.”

“I didn’t expect you to play sabacc,” Calrissian said after a moment.

Luke shrugged, “Back there, your free time was either running Beggar’s Canyon and pissing off the Sand People or playing sabacc because you already pissed of the Sand People.”

Calrissian laughed, “Sounds like an interesting childhood.  Kind of reminds me of this kid I knew, back when I first got into mining.”

“Yeah?”  Luke asked, nodding as Calrissian held up the whiskey bottle.

“Name was Ezra, used to run with a group of smugglers out of Lothal.  They helped me out a few times, and I was happy to return the favor.  Ezra’s favorite pass time was to piss off the local imperials.  By the time I left Lothal, Ezra’s alias list included Jabba the Hutt, Lando Calrissian, and Hondo Ohnaka.  Good kid, just a natural rebel is all.”

“I’ve never heard of Hondo Ohnaka,” Luke said.

“Consider yourself lucky, Ohnaka’s a pirate.  Lost his crew to the Empire and has been trying one quick scheme after another to get another one.”  Calrissian pointed at Luke, “Do not agree to do anything with Ohnaka.  He’s the sort who only cares how an action will benefit Hondo Ohnaka and the rest of us can go to hell.  Actually, Hondo’s probably try to get you to pay him for that privilege as well.”

“I’ll remember that,” Luke said.

“You know,” Calrissian reached into his jacket, “I just happen to have a sabacc deck.  Would you care to play a few rounds?”

“Sure,” Luke said.  “What will we bet for?”

“How about, who gets lead on planning Han’s rescue,” Calrissian suggest.

“All right,” Luke agreed.

***

Leia stared into the Falcon’s lounge in shock.  Chewie, according to Threepio, had asked her to come out and check on Luke.  She had not expected to find him half dressed, playing a fierce hand of sabacc with a nearly naked Lando Calrissian.

“What is going on?”  Leia finally managed to ask as Luke victoriously dropped his cards on the table.

“Leia!”  Luke cheered.  “I’m winning!”

“Winning what?”  Leia asked.

“Lead on Han’s rescue mission,” Luke replied.  “Whoever keeps the most clothes wins.”

Leia blinked, looking from Luke, who seemed to be drunk, to Lando, who was, at least, steady as he calmly pulled off one of his socks and dropped into the boots resting beside a neatly folded cape and shirt in his signature style.

“Deal me in,” Leia decided, stepping forward.  She was wearing the pants, shirt, and jacket of her own commander style, and not a dress, and Aunt Sabé had taught her and Winter to play sabacc years ago.  She paused for a moment, almost missing Luke’s gasp as a shot of grief chased through her.  The last she’d known, Sabé had been on Alderaan on that fateful day.

“But,” Luke began, “but you’re.”

“What, a woman?”  Leia asked.

Luke winced, “No, yes, it’s _Jabba.”_

“I’m aware,” Leia said, noticing that Lando was quietly shuffling and dealing out three hands.

“He’s a- a pervert,” Luke said after a long moment.  “You shouldn’t have to deal with that.”  He waved his hands, almost spilling the mug sitting on the table before him.  “You can, you totally can, but… you shouldn’t have to.  You’re good.”

Leia had almost forgotten that Luke could be sweet when he wasn’t trying to be the Jedi.  She reached over and stole his mug.  A sniff proved it to be the whiskey she’d bought him, and she slammed it back skillfully.

“I may be good, but I’m a Rebel,” Leia said, grabbing a chair of her own and joining them.  “I’ll do what must be done.”

***

“Lando, it’s time to wake up.”

Lando snorted, and woke up.  His neck hurt, but given the way he was sprawled on the bench, he wasn’t surprised.

“I brought breakfast.”

That was a lady, Lando lifted his head and groaned as both memory and his hangover announced themselves.

“Are you hungry?”  Leia asked.

There was a moan, and then the sound of running feet.  Leia chuckled.

“What happened?”  Lando asked, finally managing to open his eyes.

Leia, looking none the worse for wear, was holding out a cup of water and a hypo, “Painkiller first, Lando, and then we’ll talk about what happened.”

Lando nodded, reaching for the hypo.  Leia shoved the water in his hand and then jabbed him in the neck with the hypo.  “Ow, woman!”

Leia chuckled again, “You’ll feel better soon, I promise.  And it’s Leia, Lando.  As much as I saw of you last night, we had better be on first name basis.”

Lando sipped the water and tried to remember what happened, but he didn’t remember much beyond agreeing to join Jabba’s employ.  “What did happen?”  He asked finally as a pale Luke walked back into the lounge.

“We sang, we drunk, you two got really familiar with what’s in each other’s pants,” Leia waved her hand, “I won the right to be lead on Han’s rescue mission.”

“Did we sleep together?”  Luke demanded.

“I wouldn’t know,” Leia said, “I left once I confirmed victory.  You two were going to play for your underpants.”  She produced a second hypo and stabbed Luke in the neck as soon as he was close enough.

“Gah!  Leia, what?”

“Painkiller,” Leia said cheerfully.  “Breakfast is in the galley.  Chewie cooked for you two.”

There was a rumbling howl that Lando couldn’t quite make out.

“What did he say?”  Luke asked.

Leia smirked, “It’s a traditional breakfast from Kashyyk, something for people entering a new partnership.  You’ll have to ask him about it.  Now, I have to go explain to Command why their Jedi, fresh off medical, is going to be unavailable for a while.  If you boys would excuse me.”

Luke picked up his black undershirt and began to pull it on, “I should check in with Wedge.  Thank you, Baron, for the information.”

“Call me Lando,” Lando offered, “If Leia’s story is even half accurate, then it’s the least I can offer.”

“Call me Luke,” Luke said.  “I’ll see you later to finalize this plan of Leia’s, yes?”

“Of course,” Lando said.  As Luke left, Lando collected his own clothes and took them back to the small guest bunk that had become his temporary home.  He apparently had a lot to do today.


End file.
